Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Return
by SpitFyre73
Summary: Jack hasn't seen Will or Elizabeth in 15 years. He now has daughter. What happens when a certain someone returns? I know, I suck at summaries but Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone it's me again. I have a new story for all of you. It's something my cousin and I were working on over the summer. We didn't have a chance to finish it or anything and it still needs work so bare with me here. Let me know if you like it or not. I hope you do. Well, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Intro:  
  
Jack Sparrow has been busy in the past fifteen years since he got the Pearl back. Really busy. He hadn't seen Will or Elizabeth since. He had an affair with a lady. She died giving birth to a child, a girl to be more specific, Jacqueline Sparrow. Jack has had his hands tied since. Raising her wasn't easy, she was the spiting image of her father.  
  
******  
  
"I'll be back later dad. Scarlet and I are going out." Jacqueline yelled out to her dad form the doorway.  
  
"Alright, be back by 10:30." he called back. Jacqueline rolled her eyes at this. "Fine." she replied. Then she was out the door. She went over to her friend's house, Scarlet. Scarlet got ready and they left to the bar.  
  
"They better give us our money." said Scarlet. "I'm tired of being ripped of by those stupid scallywags!" They had won a bet and were going to collect their money.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll give it to us, whether they like it or not." Jacqueline replied. They walked into the bar. They saw a group of men and walked over to them. Jacqueline slammed her fist on the table. "Where's our money!?" she asked.  
  
"What money?" they said, sarcastically.  
  
"Don't play dumb with us, we won the bloody bet!" Scarlet yelled. She got mad really easily.  
  
"Sorry, we don't bet with women, let alone, little girls." the man said.  
  
"You liar! You bet with us so you do bet with women!" Scarlet snapped back.  
  
"Don't make us get our swords out." Jacqueline threatened. The men laughed at this. "Alright, that's it, their dead men!" Scarlet yelled. They pulled out their swords and began to fight. They were only fifteen but they sure could fight. Jacqueline saw the money on the table and went for it. A man got in her way.  
  
"You're not getting that money." he said. Jacqueline just smiled and said, "Are you sure about that?" They parried. The man was quick, but not quick enough. Jacqueline stabbed him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. She grabbed the money and stuffed it in her pocket. They she looked around for Scarlet. She was fighting another person. After Scarlet stabbed him, Jacqueline grabbed ahold of her.  
  
"Come on, let's go." she said. Scarlet nodded, disappointed, and they left. They got to Jacquelines house. "Dad, I'm home." she called out. Her father came into the room.  
  
"What did you guys do?" he asked. Jacqueline was just about to tell him when Scarlet interrupted.  
  
"RRR! Why did we have to leave so soon, I was just about to finish them off!" she shouted. Jack gave Jacqueline a questioning look.  
  
"She's just mad because we had to leave the bar early." Jacqueline explained. "What was going on at the bar?" Jack asked.  
  
"We won a bet, but they wouldn't give up their money. So we fought them. And she's mad because she wanted to keep fighting, but we had to leave." Jacqueline replied.  
  
"Come on Jacqueline, let's go." Scarlet said, she wanted to do something. Jacqueline stayed right where she was though.  
  
"I can't." she replied.  
  
"Why not?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"I can't go out. It's past 10:30." Jacqueline explained. Scarlet got a worried expression on her face when Jacqueline said this. "Did you say it was past 10:30?" she asked, sounding really worried.  
  
"Yes." Jacqueline answered. "Why?"  
  
"I was supposed to be home by 9:30! My mom's gonna kill me!" Scarlet yelled. She fainted. Jack and Jacqueline looked at glanced other and then looked at Scarlet. "I'll get some water." Jacqueline said.  
  
"Good idea." Jack replied. Jacqueline got water and splashed it on Scarlet. She woke up immediately. "What was that for?!" she shouted.  
  
"Your mom's coming." said Jacqueline, pointing towards the window. Scarlet looked like she was going to faint again. They heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to get that, Jack?" asked Scarlet. Jack too, was looking worried. He walked toward the door, slowly, and opened it. "Anamaria." he said, smiling. She slapped him. Jacqueline winced at this. She hated to see her dad get slapped, she thought it was embarrassing.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" she shouted. Jack tried to answer but she slapped him again. "I told Scarlet to be home at 9:30, but you kept her out late!"  
  
"I'm very sorry, I didn't know." he said, covering his face in worry that she would slap him again. Lucky for him, she didn't. They began to argue about whose fault it was. They didn't even notice Scarlet and Jacqueline leave the house.  
  
They began to walk around when some pirates surrounded them. "This doesn't look very good." Jacqueline whispered to Scarlet.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here. Two young lasses." one of them said. Jacqueline and Scarlet pulled out their swords. The pirates began to laugh at this.  
  
"Look, they want to fight. Well let's see if they're any good." one of them said. All of them pulled out their swords. "Shit." said Scarlet to herself. She loved to fight pirates, but this was way too much. They all began to fight. Jacqueline was lucky and got away, but they took Scarlet. Jacqueline ran home to tell her dad. When she got there they were, amazingly, still fighting.  
  
"Stop arguing! Both of you!" Jaqueline shouted. They stopped and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Scarlet's gone." said Jacqueline, catching her breath.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Anamaria, worried. "Some pirates took her." Jacqueline answered. "I'm not sure where though."  
  
"We have to find her." said Anamaria, heading towards the door.  
  
"Well, I'm not really the 'looking' type." said Jacqueline, trying to get out of it. She honored the code, every now and then at least. Jack grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her. "Why do we have to help?" she whined.  
  
"Because Scarlet is like family to us." Jack replied. And he was right, He was good friends with Anamaria and Jacqueline was good friends with Scarlet.  
  
"But the code says-" Jacqueline was cut off by her dad. "You wouldn't want your dear old dad to get slapped again, would ye." Jack said. Jacqueline didn't have to think twice for this one. "No." she replied quickly. They caught up with Anamaria and began to look for Scarlet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Let me know! PLEASE review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, those of you who did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack, Anamaria, and Jacqueline were still looking for Scarlet. "You know, by the time we find her, she'll probably be dead or something. In fact, they're probably holding a sword to her neck right now." Jacqueline said. She was getting annoying to everyone else.  
  
"Quite joking like that! It's not funny!" Anamaria shouted at her. Jacqueline stopped talking. Then they heard a scream.  
  
"That was Scarlet." Jacqueline said.  
  
"How do you know?" Jack and Anamaria asked at the same time.  
  
"I've known her long enough to know how she screams." Jacqueline replied.  
  
"But where did it come from?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"It came from that direction." replied Jacqueline. They were led to an old house. They looked inside and could see Scarlet. She was tied to a chair and surrounded by pirates.  
  
"What are we going to do, dad?" Jacqueline asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Jack replied. A pirate glanced in their direction. They ducked down beneath the window.  
  
"Ok, here's what we're gonna do." said Jack. "Jacqueline, you go to the ship and get it ready. If we're not there in ten minutes, leave without us."  
  
"But dad, I can't sail a ship all by myself." Jacqueline said.  
  
"Go!" he ordered.  
  
"Ok." she replied. She took off, running towards the Pearl.  
  
Jack turned to Anamaria. "Anamaria, you go get your daughter and run to the ship. I'll distract the pirates." She nodded and ran around the back of the house. Jack picked up a rock and threw it at the window.  
  
"What was that?!" one of them shouted.  
  
"Come on." one of them ordered. They all began to walk outside. One of them stayed and watched Scarlet.  
  
The pirates ran into Jack. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." one of them said. Jack stared at them, wide eyed. He couldn't believe it. It was Barbossa's crew. How did they get out of jail? Then he saw someone else come into view. It was Barbossa. He was even more shocked.  
  
"Jack! Good to see ya." said Barbossa, with an evil grin on his face. Jack could barely speak.  
  
"Barbossa." he said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, it's me. You thought you killed me didn't you." he laughed. "Jack. Jack! It's not that easy to get rid of me."  
  
Jack took out his sword. Barbossa did too. They parried.  
  
***  
  
Anamaria walked into the house. She crept up on the pirate and stabbed him. Then she untied Scarlet and they were on their way. They went outside and saw Jack and Barbossa fighting. Scarlet stared at them.  
  
"Come on." Anamaria told her. Scarlet snapped out of her faze and they both began to run towards the Pearl.  
  
***  
  
Jack couldn't take any more. There were too many people joining in. He began to run. They ran after him.  
  
"Hurry up dad!" he heard Jacqueline shout. Jack boarded the Pearl and they began to sail.  
  
Unfortunately, they didn't leave quick enough. Some of the pirates got on the Pearl too.  
  
"Look out!" Scarlet shouted at Jacqueline. Jacqueline turned around just in time to see that a pirate was trying to stab her. She jumped out of the way. Scarlet and Jacqueline began to fight.  
  
"This is for tying me up!" said Scarlet, stabbing a pirate in the gut. She smiled, happy with her performance. She stopped smiling when she noticed that the pirate wasn't dead.  
  
"What the?" she said. The pirate laughed at her. She ran off to fight someone else.  
  
"Let go of me! Dad, help!" Jacqueline called out. Too many pirates were ganging up on her. They got off the ship and began to head towards theirs, on a little rowboat.  
  
"Jack! They have Jacqueline!" Anamaria shouted.  
  
It was too late. Jacqueline was already headed towards Barbossa's ship in a little rowboat. All the pirates were now headed that way. Jack ran to the wheel of the ship.  
  
"Come on! Look lively!" he shouted at Scarlet and Anamaria. They began to head towards Barbossa's ship. It was already shrinking into the distance though.  
  
***  
  
Jacqueline was on deck of the Rose, Barbossa's new ship. "Parley." she said quickly.  
  
"Why do they always say that!" said a pirate named Pintel.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked.  
  
"We know who we are, the question is, who are you." he replied. So he wanted to be a smart ass, huh. Jacqueline could play that game.  
  
"I'm a pirate." she said.  
  
"We know that, what's your name!" he asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you need to be a bit more specific." she said. "My name is Jacqueline. Jacqueline Sparrow." The pirates gaped at her.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Pintel, making sure that he heard correctly.  
  
"I said my name is Jacqueline Sparrow." she repeated.  
  
"Barbossa is going to be very happy." he said.  
  
"Call Barbossa!" a pirate shouted.  
  
"This better be good news." a voice called out. Jacqueline turned and saw a man with long hair and a beard.  
  
"Barbossa, we have Jack Sparrow's daughter." said Pintel.  
  
Jacqueline got a good look at the man now. 'Where have I heard that name from?' she asked herself. Then it clicked, Barbossa was the man her dad had shot. He told her all about it.  
  
"Hey I know you. Your Captain Barbossa. But how can this be, my dad shot you. Your supposed to be dead." she said.  
  
"Yes, but you see, my monkey had given me a gold medallion after your dad had left. So, as you can see, I'm not dead." he explained. Jacqueline just glared at him. There was nothing to say.  
  
"Lock her in the brig." Barbossa ordered. Two pirates grabbed Jacqueline and took her down to the brig.  
  
"Let go of me!" she shouted. She tried to break free but they were much too strong.  
  
They pushed her into a cell. "Easy now!" she told them. They ignored her and walked away. Jacqueline sat down. How was she going to get out of this one?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, what do ya think? Review and let me know! (Oh yea, in case any of you are wondering and I know some of you are. Scarlet's dad left Anamaria when he found out she was pregnant. They later found out that he was killed by pirates. Just thought I'd let you know. Sorry if I'm disappointing any of you. I didn't really think about that until you guys asked.) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jacqueline sat in the cell singing quietly to herself:   
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs.   
  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,  
  
yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
  
She stopped when she heard footsteps coming. Two pirates came into sight. "Quit your singing!" one of them snapped.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know that I was disturbing you." she replied. They began to walk up to deck when she began to sing again. They turned around to look at her. She had a mischievous smile on her face. They decided to ignore her and went back up to deck. "Scallywags." she said quietly as they left. "Think they can tell me what to do."  
  
She sat there, thinking of ways to get out. Then she thought of it, she still had her tools and stuff. She took out a pouch opened it. Inside were a whole bunch of things for picking locks. Picking locks was something she had picked up. It came in handy every once and a while. "Now, let's see here." She took out one of her tools. "This one ought to do it." she stuck it in the lock and moved it around. "Almost there. Come on." She almost had it, but she heard footsteps running everywhere above her. She stopped and listened.  
  
"Captain! The Pearl's gainin' on us!" she heard someone shout. She knew her dad would be coming soon. She listened a bit longer and then went back to work. All of a sudden, the ship shook. They were under attack. She tried to finish picking the lock , but the ship kept shaking from the cannons.  
  
It stopped after a few minutes. SOmething was wrong. Jacqueline listened.  
  
"You can't beat us Jack, we don't die." it was Barbossa and the caught Jack. "Bloody hell." Jacqueline said to herself. She heard footsteps coming down. She took the pick out of the lock, put it back in her pouch, and tied the pouch back on her belt.  
  
Her dad, Scarlet, and Anamaria came into view along with three pirates holding them. Jacqueline sighed, she figured something like this would happen. Her dad smiled at her. She smiled back. The pirates locked Anamaria and Scarlet in one cell,Jack in another, and then they went back up to deck.  
  
"So this was your great plan... To get caught." said Jacqueline sarcastically. She sighed again.  
  
"Well, at least it was fun while it lasted." said Scarlet. "But unfortunately, they don't die."  
  
"That's all you like to do is fight isn't it!" Jacqueline snapped. The both of them began to argue.  
  
"Stop that! Both of you!" Anamaria snapped. They stopped right away.  
  
"Whatever." Jacqueline said, taking her pouch out again. She began to pick at her lock once again. This time, she got it. "Yes." she said to herself as she pushed the door open and was free.  
  
"Celebrate later, get us out." her dad said. She rolled her eyes and unlocked their cells.  
  
"Alright, now we when we go up there we have to be quiet. We don't want anyone to be noticing us. That means no fighting." he said, looking at Scarlet. "Oh man." she said to herself.  
  
"So just get back on our ship as quiet as possible. We're going to Will and Elizabeth's." everyone nodded and they went up to deck. They got by Barbossa's crew, undetected, and got on their ship.  
  
"Hurry up!" Jack hissed. THey set sail and headed towards Will and Elizabeth's house, in Port Royal, without any idea that someone else would be there too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's a shorter chapter than the other too. I'm going to try and make the next one longer. I didn't really like this chapter, I'm not sure why. I'll try and make the next one beter and longer. Anyways, PLEASE!! Read and review!!! I got to know what you guys think!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 4 for ya. Sorry I took forever to update. and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They docked in Port Royal. "Ok, here's the deal. You can look around but don't get seen by the Commodore, ye here?" Jack said to Jacqueline and Scarlet.  
  
"I know dad, we've been over this a hundred times." Jacqueline replied, getting annoyed.  
  
"Or any guard for that matter." Jack added.  
  
"Dad, I know!" she said.  
  
"We'll be at that house there." said Jack, pointing to a big mansion. She nodded and began to leave. When she sensed that Scarlet wasn't following her, she stopped and turned around to see what the problem was.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
  
"No, don't feel like it." Scarlet replied. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and began to walk again. Jack watched her until she was out of sight. Then he, Anamaria, and Scarlet walked to Will's house.  
  
Jack knocked on the door. Will answered it. "Jack!" he said, greeting him. "How have you been."  
  
"Well." Jack began. Will could tell something was wrong and asked, "Are you in trouble?"  
  
"Sort of." Jack replied.  
  
"Come in." said Will. The three of them went inside.  
  
***  
  
Jacqueline was headed towards Will's house when she spotted a blacksmiths shop. She smiled. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking and then she went inside.  
  
"Whoa!" she said to herself, looking at all the nice swords. She took one off the wall and looked at it.  
  
"Put it back!" said a voice. Jacqueline jumped and looked to see who it was. There was a young man standing there. Probably around her age. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a bit taller than her. He didn't look to bad either.  
  
"Put what back?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play games with me, pirate!" she didn't like the way he said pirate. "Put that sword back now!"  
  
"Oh, this. You want it? Come and get it." she said.  
  
"But you're a girl." he replied. Jacqueline hated when people said that, like she didn't know how to fight or anything.  
  
"A girl huh? Well if I'm such a girl, it shouldn't be so hard to get this from me." she said. He didn't move. "Suit yourself then." she began to head towards the door but he blocked her. She smiled, she knew that would work. "Come on then." she said. He picked up a sword and they parried.  
  
"Not bad." Jacqueline said.  
  
"I should be telling you the same thing." they boy replied. They parried again. They moved so that Jacquelines back was faced towards the door. She turned around and made a run for it. She opened the door and began to run.  
  
"Get back here you pirate!" he shouted.  
  
"Shit!" she said. He was right behind her. She ran and hid in an alleyway as he ran past her. She saw Will's house in sight. She ran to it, but instead of going in through the front door, she climbed in through the second floor window. She got in and fell to the floor. "Ouch!" she said, hitting her head.  
  
A woman came into the room. She took one look at Jacqueline and grabbed a sword from the side of the bed. "Stay back you!" she warned. Jacqueline got up slowly. She back up against the wall.  
  
"Look, I don't want any trouble." Jacqueline said. The lady wouldn't listen.  
  
"Will!" she screamed.  
  
"Please don't do that." Jacqueline said, taking a step towards her. "You stay back." the lady said. The sword was pointed at Jacqueline's neck. Jacqueline took one look at it and backed away again. The lady got a good look at Jacqueline.  
  
"You look familiar." she said. Before Jacqueline could say anything, Will and everyone came into the room.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong?!" Will asked, looking worried. Then they all looked at Jacqueline.  
  
"Jacqueline." said Jack in a stern voice. Elizabeth looked from Jack Jacqueline.  
  
"Your his daughter?" she asked. Jacqueline nodded quick and looked back to her dad.  
  
"Hi dad.. Uh, I got a knew sword." she said, trying to change the subject. Scarlet was laughing. Jacqueline scowled at her.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the boy came into the room. "Dad!" he said, catching his breath. "A pirate just stole-" he looked over at Jacqueline. "You!" He began to walk towards her. Jacqueline tried to get out through the window but Jack walked over to her and pulled her back in.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked.  
  
"She stole a sword! That's what happened!" the boy snapped.  
  
"Commandeered." Jacqueline corrected. Jack gave her a stern look. She sighed and gave the sword back to the boy.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jacqueline." Jack said. They all greeted her.  
  
"I'd like for you to meet my son, Tony." Will said. They all greeted him. After everyone was officially introduced, they headed downstairs.  
  
"So did you fight him?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"Yeah, but only for a couple of seconds. I didn't want to be too hard on him." Jacqueline replied. They both let out a little laugh. Tony was right behind them, listening to every word. He decided to let it slide though, he didn't want to get all worked up over a girl.  
  
They got downstairs and were told that they could go look around the town some more.  
  
"But you better not think of taking anything." Jack scolded Jacqueline. She just nodded and her and Scarlet began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Tony, why don't you go with them. It'll give you some time to get to know each other better." Elizabeth said. Tony was about to say something but she gave him a face that told him not to argue with her. He sighed and walked over to the two girls and they left.  
  
"So, where should we go?" Jacqueline asked Scarlet.  
  
"Lets get something to eat." Scarlet replied.  
  
"But we don't have any money." Jacqueline stated. They looked at each other and then looked at Tony. "Tony, you wouldn't happen to have any money would you?"  
  
"No, and if I did I wouldn't give it to you anyway." he snapped.  
  
"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning... Come on, your not still on about the little fight we had back there are you?" Jacqueline asked. He didn't say anything.  
  
"I'd say he's still a little upset about it." Scarlet spoke up.  
  
"Yea, me too... Well, it's ok. He can stay mad. We don't need his money anyway." Jacqueline said.  
  
"Well then how are we gonna pay for the food?"Scarlet asked. Jacqueline just smiled at her. "But your dad said not to take anything."  
  
"Oh come on Scarlet, since when do you listen to your mom." Jacqueline whined.  
  
"I guess you're right." Scarlet said, giving it. "Lets go." They began to walk towards the sweet shop. They noticed that Tony wasn't following them.  
  
"Are you gonna come or are you just going stand there all day?" Jacqueline asked.  
  
"Stand here all day." Tony replied.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Jacqueline said to herself. Both her and Scarlet walked over to him and dragged him along. They reached the entrance to the shop and stopped. "You keep a lookout and we'll get the candy, savvy?" Tony couldn't do much but nod. Scarlet and Jacqueline went into the sweet shop and came out with their pockets stuffed of different candies. The three of them quickly left and headed into an alley. "Peace of cake." Jacqueline said. She looked over at Tony who looked disgusted. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" He thought for a moment before shaking his head no. "Good." Jacqueline said, handing him some candies. The three of them ate their candy and the went back out into the streets.  
  
"So, what now?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"I don't know. This place is kinda boring compared to Tortuga." Jacqueline replied.  
  
"Yea, there aren't as many fights." Scarlet said.  
  
"Tortuga?" Tony spoke up.  
  
"Yea, Tortuga. Where we live." Jacqueline said. He just stared at her blankly. "You've never heard of Tortuga?" he shook his head. Jacqueline sighed. "He doesn't know much does he." she whispered to Scarlet. Scarlet agreed and let out a little laugh. "Well, all I can say is, Tortuga is a great place.. Sometimes." Jacqueline told him as they continued to walk down the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Please R&R. Again, I'm sorry I took forever. And I know this is a short chapter but I'll do better next time. 


End file.
